


The Replies

by AbaddonsLittleWItch, riseupwiseupeyesup



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), pls don't take this seriously thank u, spoiler it's a shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonsLittleWItch/pseuds/AbaddonsLittleWItch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseupwiseupeyesup/pseuds/riseupwiseupeyesup
Summary: Tony's replies to Steve's post-Siberia letter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reduxreactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reduxreactor/gifts).



steve,

k

tony


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate letter that Tony might've sent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to set the scene: sharpie covers the crumpled piece of paper. if steve squints he can make out what it says underneath.

Tony,

I’m glad you’re back at the compound, I don’t like the idea of you rattling around a mansion by yourself. We all need family. The Avengers are yours, maybe more so than mine. I’ve been on my own since I was 18. I never really fit in anywhere – even in the Army. My faith is in people, I guess. Individuals. And I’m happy to say for the most part, they haven’t let me down. Which is why I can’t let them down either. Loc k s can be replaced, but – maybe they shouldn’t. I know I hurt you Tony. I guess I thought – by not telling you about your parents I was sparing you, but… I can see now I was really sparing myself. I’m sorry. Hopefully one day you can understand. I wish we agreed on the Accords, I really do. I know you were only doing what you believe in, and that’s all any of us can do, it’s all any of us should. So no matter what, I promise if you -- if you need us. If you need me, I’ll be there.

Steve


	3. k-cups and desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve gets mail

steve is eating dinner when the mail comes for him. there's a letter from tony. he nearly rips the entire envelope and its contents in half with his eageress to open it, only to bunch his brows in confusion as the contents reveal themselves.

  
a blank piece of paper, cut into the shape of a K.


	4. Chapter 4

           


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Tony, 

 

if you're gonna say something can you actually fucking reply 

 

Best,   
Steve

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
